musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Peter Schips
thumb|Peter Schips an der Neve VR 60 der SAE Frankfurt (Studio A) Peter Schips (*1968 in Ludwigshafen am Rhein) ist ein deutscher Toningenieur (SAE), Sounddesigner, Keyboarder, Organist und Musikproduzent. Leben Peter Schips begann sich früh für elektronische Musikinstrumente und elektronische Tonerzeugungsverfahren zu interessieren. Über die in den 70er Jahren boomende E-Orgel Musikszene (wie Wersi, Böhm, Yamaha) kam er ab 1991 zum professionellen Sounddesign. Von Anfang 1993 bis Mitte 2003 war er als Sounddesigner und Entwickler bei der Firma CD-SOFT Professional Sounddesign (Olsbrücken/Kaiserslautern) tätig. Nach dem späten Studium der Tontechnik am SAE Institute Frankfurt (Abschluss Tonassistent 2003, Abschluss Diploma Audio Engineer 2005) war er von Mitte 2005 bis Mitte 2013 als Fachberater (Bereich: elektronische Tasteninstrumente) und Abteilungsleiter Tasteninstrumente bei Session Music Frankfurt tätig. Seit Ende 2013 ist er in den digital ausgestatteten CMS-Sounddesign Studios in Limburgerhof tätig. Schips arbeitete u.a. mit Jens Huthoff (Yamaha) zusammen, produzierte Sound- und Samplelibraries und wirkte als Sounddesigner und Recording Engineer mit an CD-, DVD- und Film- Produktionen (SELA-Media) für Martin Gerschwitz (Keyboarder von Eric Burdon und Howard Carpendale). Sein Tätigkeitsfeld umfasst zudem die Entwicklung von Sample Libraries, Synthesizer- und Keyboardvoices (Software-Synthesizer und Sample Libraries für Wersi, Yamaha, Technics und diverse Softwaresampler) und virtuellen Instrumenten Plug-Ins. Unter dem Firmennamen „CD-SOFT Professional Soundsoftware" und „CM-Sounddesign“ erscheinen Soundsets, Sample-CDs und Software- sowie Hardwareprodukte (ROM Catridges) für Keyboards, Orgeln und virtuelle Instrumente (NI Kontakt), darunter in den Jahren 1993 bis 2003 "CD-SOFT Sound Memory Cards für Wersi CD Instrumente" - welche zu den meistgenutzten des Genres zählt. Die Sound Software wurde speziell für die Wersi CD Instrumentenserie (Arcus, Wega, Nova, Spectra, Gala und Atlantis) entwickelt. Viele namhafte Künstler spielen bis heute diese Instrumente u.a. (Franz Lambert, Curt Prina†, Mark Whale†, Claudia Hirschfeld, Klaus Wunderlich†). Ende 2013 entstand im eigenen CMS-Sounddesign (Cerebros Music) Studio eine eigene Sample Library „CMS-Sounddesign Library für Yamaha Tyros 5“. Peter Schips ist auch als technischer Berater im Bereich „Multisampling, elektronische Tonerzeugungsverfahren, Arranger- Keyboards, Aufnahme- und Beschallungstechnik“ seit mehr als 10 Jahren als ehrenamtlicher Helfer für das deutschsprachige Yamaha Keyboard Forum tätig. Peter Schips ist seit 2016 mit Manuela Schips verheiratet und betreibt seit 2017 mit seiner Frau seit zusammen das CMS-Sounddesign Tonstudio in Mainz/Rhein. Neben verschiedener Sample Librarys für Yamaha Keyboards werden auch Sample- und Sounddesignaufträge für diverse Firmen wie GEWA etc. realisiert. (Digital Pianos) Discographie (Sounddesign & Recording) thumb|Liverecording (DVD-Produktion) von Martin Gerschwitz & Friends an der SAE Frankfurt (2004) * 1997 (CD-Produktion/Sounddesign) "Concerto Grosso" für Klaus Wunderlich. * 1997 (CD-Produktion/Sounddesign) "Special" für Klaus Wunderlich. * 2004 (Live-DVD) Martin Gerschwitz & Friends: Live from Frankfurt Germany (Studioproduktion des SAE Institute Frankfurt 2004) (Recording Engineer) * 2016 (Musikproduktion für Industriefilme) - "We are Endeavour" (Dancing is my Life) und "Drone Dance" (Endeavour Sky). * 2017 (Musikwettbewerb) - Hofa Song Contest (2. Platz) in der Kategorie "Elektronische Musik" mit dem Titel "Insane". Sound Design / Sampling CD`s * CD-SOFT - Wersi CD Line (Sound Memory Cards für Wersi CD Serie) * CD-SOFT - Wersi Pegasus (Sound Disks 1-5) * CD-SOFT - Yamaha PSR 8000 (Sample Soundpacks 1-12) * CD-SOFT - Yamaha PSR 9000 (Sample Soundpacks 1-13) *CD-SOFT - Yamaha PSR 9000 (Live Sound CD 1-3) *CD-SOFT - Yamaha Tyros 1 (Custom Voice Disks 1-5) *CD-SOFT - Yamaha Tyros 1 (Tyros Drawbar Voices) *CMS-Sounddesign - Library für Yamaha Genos, PSR-SX900/SX700, Tyros 5, PSR-S 975/970, PSR-S 775/770 und PSR-S 670. Sound Design / NI Kontakt Library * CMS Sounddesign - Chart & Clubsounds 01 (NI Kontakt) * CMS Sounddesign - Hammond in Concert (NI Kontakt) * CMS Sounddesign - GEWA UP-400 G Piano Sample Library. (Sounddesign) Bildergalerie image(1).jpeg|Studio A (SAE FRankfurt) image(2).jpeg|Mixdown zur Martin Gerschwitz DVD 2004 mit Sebastian Nessel image(4).jpeg|Liveauftritt mit den Golden Memorys in Ludwigshafen/Rhein. (Aufzeichung für den SWR) image(5).jpeg|Liveauftritt der Golden Memorys mit Jens und Kurt Huthoff Bildschirmfoto 2014-01-14 um 11.18.13.png|Outboard Equipment (Studio A) der SAE Frankfurt Bildschirmfoto 2014-01-14 um 11.17.51.png|Instrument zur Entwicklung der Sounds für die Wersi CD Serie ! (Modifizierte Wersi Atlantis) 65293336_2270686553017777_2759769959469940736_n.jpg|Roland JP-8000 des CMS Sounddesign Studio in Mainz image1_(3).jpg|DAW des CMS Sounddesign Studios Mainz sprachaufnahme.png|Sprach- und Gesangsaufnahme im CMS Sounddesign Studio Mainz Weblinks * Homepage von Peter Schips * Voice Editor Workshop von Peter Schips (Yamaha Keyboards) * Master CMP und EQ-Presets für Yamaha Tyros 4 (Free Software) * Soundcloud Channel von Peter Schips * YouTube Channel von Peter Schips * YouTube Drone Dance Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Deutscher Musikproduzent Kategorie:Deutscher Keyboarder Kategorie:Organist